


yes, sir

by lousblue



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Louis in Panties, M/M, bottom!Louis, d/s kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lousblue/pseuds/lousblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“how would you feel about wearing knickers?” harry whispers.<br/>louis lifts himself a bit so he can look at harry’s face. he shifts and grinds down harry’s lap with a smirk he hopes covers any uncertainty.<br/>“how would <i>you</i> feel about me wearing knickers?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	yes, sir

**Author's Note:**

> first fic for the fandom haha don't kill me pls
> 
> i kinda wrote that in the middle of the night so no capital letters and probably a lot of mistakes do forgive my lazy ass for not editing

it starts when harry ruffles louis’ hair.

louis has never appreciated anyone touching his hair in whatever manner before. when he was little the gesture had made him feel even smaller, and now it just annoyed him. harry’s fingers, though…

as they tangle through the mess of louis’ hair and rub his scalp gently, louis has to close his eyes as a shiver runs through him. he snuggles closer to harry, tangling their legs together, and muffles a soft sigh against the skin of harry’s neck. harry chuckles and wraps the blanket tighter around them, keeping his eyes on the film they’ve got on.

~

then it’s harry’s fingers on his neck.

the touch is light and not at all proprietary, but it’s suddenly all louis can think about. he immediately loses track of the conversation they’re all having and forgets whoever the fuck they’re hanging out with, his brain too busy imagining harry grabbing him by the neck, pushing him down hard, unrelenting—

harry’s smirk as his fingers slip away teasingly says it all. louis is fucked.

~

by the time harry’s fingers reach louis’ waist, he gets restless.

and then, “how would you feel about wearing knickers?” harry whispers.

louis lifts himself a bit so he can look at harry’s face. he shifts and grinds down harry’s lap with a smirk he hopes covers any uncertainty.

“how would you feel about me wearing knickers?”

harry just grins and his hands slip up louis’ tighs, under his briefs. he bites his lip as he stares at louis’ crotch, then up at his eyes.

“yeah?” louis asks.

“yeah.”

louis groans and pushes down harder, leaning to kiss harry’s smirk off his face.

~

the knickers don’t feel too awful.

they’re soft and plain, which he’s thankful for - he doesn’t know where or how harry got them, but he’s glad he hasn’t chosen something lacy or obnoxiously coloured. he likes this shade of blue, thinks it looks good against his skin. harry, very obviously, agrees.

“what d’you think?” louis asks unnecessarily and turns around slowly so harry could appreciate the view. when he faces him again, harry just nods and leans back against the headboard. the twinkle in his eye makes louis’ breath stutter. “tell me what to do,” he blurts out suddenly. the way harry rises one eyebrow makes him flush and look down, hugging his chest with one arm and digging his fingers into his skin.

“touch yourself,” comes the order.

“harry?”

“touch yourself,” harry repeats softly as louis meets his eye. he smiles, “you want to do whatever i want you to, yeah?” louis nods. harry makes a gesture as if to say,  _go on then._  “keep them on.”

“yes, sir,” louis tries to sound cheeky, but it comes out tiny and breathless instead. harry grins widely and his eyes follow louis’ hand as it moves down his belly and over his cock.

louis feels his cock harden as he cups it and closes his eyes, swaying his hips lightly. he bucks into his hand and hears harry whisper, “slowly.” louis whines quietly and grips himself harder.

“lou,” harry growls warningly. at his tone louis’ eyes snap open, just in time to see harry slip to the foot of the bed. he plants his feet on the floor and spreads his knees wider, casually leaning his elbows on them and looking up at louis. “go slow.” louis’ breath escapes him in a stuttering sigh and he wills himself to slow down a bit, spread his fingers, rub himself,  _yeah, that’s good._ “good boy,” harry praises and louis moans. “come here,” he says softly and louis takes that step that’s separating them. harry digs his fingers in louis’ thighs as he pulls him even closer and nuzzles into louis’ crotch.

“you’ll need more training, won’t you,” harry murmurs, his lips caressing louis’ cock through the thin fabric of his knickers. “we’ll go slow. you need it slow.” louis bites his lip as harry looks up at him, eyes dark yet mirthful. “i’ll give you what you need if you’re good enough. will you be good?”

“yes,” louis breathes out, he’ll be good, he’ll be so good. he bucks forward and moans quietly, he doesn’t know what to do with himself; his skin feels too tight and his blood is boiling, and until recently he didn’t even know he wanted this but harry  _did_  and—

“yes, what?” harry demands as his teeth pull on the tiny bow on the knickers.

“yes, sir,” louis whines and harry chuckles, rests his forehead against louis’ belly as if hiding his face ‘cause he’s  _so fucking delighted._  he pulls the waistband off louis’ hips and slides it down, kissing his cock slowly, teasingly.

he goes on like this until louis is whimpering, then takes mercy on him and pulls him in his lap so he could stroke once, twice, and make louis spill in his fist. when louis opens his eyes, the breath he’s just regained gets taken away from him as he’s met with harry’s fingers, tainted with louis’ own come, hovering a few inches away from his lips. he lifts his head from harry’s shoulder and sucks harry’s fingers into his mouth, aware of the hungry whimpers that come of him but far too blissed out to care.

“you’ll be the death of me,” harry groans. louis  _mhmm_ s around his fingers and reaches between them to get harry’s cock out of his pants. he’s so fucking hard and he’s bucking into louis’ touch, rocking them both nearly off the bed. when he comes it’s with louis’ name on his lips and  _fuck, yeah_ and _such a good boy_. louis kisses him quiet and pushes harry to lie on the bed, snuggling up next to him.

~

harry’s fingers are in his hair.

louis slumps forward and buries his face in the pillow, only to get pulled back, hissing as harry pulls hard and fucks into him.

“breathe,” harry reminds him and louis whimpers. he releases every breath he takes on a moan, relishing in every praise harry groans out. louis braces himself on his elbows and fucks back with all he’s got.

he feels like he’s burning up again and he’s loving it, he loves it all; all of this is so new to him, so new to _them_  and it’s so different every time - sometimes harry’s rough and greedy and pushes for more, and sometimes he’s like the way he is now - needy and desperate, like he needs reassurance that louis is there, that he’s harry’s, that he’ll stay.

as if louis could ever walk away.

“harder,” he groans and harry pushes out, slowly, and slams back in.

“yeah?” he pants out. “you like that?”

“yes,” no ‘sir’. not now.

harry moans and drapes himself over louis, bringing them that much closer, hips snapping quickly as he cradles louis in his arms. he keeps mumbling nonsense in his ear and louis’ almost sure that what he hears is  _mine_. louis’ moan breaks into a chuckle, or a cry, he can’t be too sure.  _yes, i am._

~

harry’s hand is on his neck.

he’s seated at the foot of the bed again and louis is on his knees in front of him, face buried in harry’s crotch. louis can smell him through his pants, he can feel harry getting that much harder when louis’ hot breath washes over his cock and his lips close around the shaft through the thin fabric of harry’s underwear. harry’s grip on louis’ neck is firm and he keeps pushing louis down, bucking up and rubbing himself all over louis’ face. louis wants more of him, wants it all; his hand slips to his own cock and he rubs it through his underwear - a fucking bright red thong, which louis is convinced that is the epitome of  _that escalated quickly._  strangely, he doesn’t mind.

what he does mind is the way harry lunges forward and pulls both louis’ arms up, placing them on the bed so they frame harry’s thighs.

“none of that,” harry whispers and louis whimpers, having lost the friction much needed by his aching cock. harry shushes him and pets his hair, so louis goes back to teasing him with his mouth. “you want that?” harry asks, sliding his briefs down.

“yes, sir,” louis says quietly and moves with harry when harry lifts his bum to slide his underwear off.

“ask for it,” harry smirks and hooks a leg over louis’ shoulder. louis closes his eyes, fingers and teeth sinking into harry’s thigh.

“please, sir,” louis begs quietly, kissing his way up to harry’s cock. he licks at the crease of harry’s thigh and moans. “let me. i’ll be so good for you.”

harry exhales slowly and grabs his cock, rubbing its head on louis’ lips for a minute before saying, “open up for me,” and sliding into louis’ mouth. louis moans around it and starts bobbing his head up and down, twirls his tongue a bit. pride swells in his chest when harry lets out a moan and tangles his fingers in louis’ hair, pushes him down and just makes him take it.

when harry pushes him away after a minute louis makes a frustrated noise and shifts forward again, chasing after the taste of harry, hungry for it.

“please, sir,” he mumbles before he can stop himself. “let me have it. i want it, please, please…”

harry shushes him again and lifts his leg from louis’ shoulder. he moves back on the bed and motions for louis to follow him, which he does eagerly.

“will you ride me?” harry asks but it’s not really a question. louis nods, anyway, and harry smiles. louis hurries to crawl on the bed until he reaches the drawer by the bed and rummages for the condom he’s dropped there earlier today. harry’s eyes go soft as louis turns back around to face him and louis somehow knows the play is over for tonight, even if he wouldn’t have minded if it continued on a bit more.

louis leans in to kiss harry softly before he rolls the condom on harry’s cock and sits astride him. he pushes the fabric of the thong to the side and grabs harry’s cock just as harry’s hand settles on his thigh.

“you’re prepared, aren’t you?” harry asks softly and louis grins.

“earlier, before we started,” he replies. “in the bathroom. all by myself,” he pouts as he sinks himself onto harry’s cock and breathes harshly for a minute. “was really hard not coming, fingers in my arse, thinking of what you’d make me do, you know,” he continues as he starts rocking gently, getting used to the feel of harry in him.

harry swears under his breath and his hands grip louis’ thighs. he bites his lip and his muscles tense; he’s ready to snap and start fucking up the second louis says he’d be comfortable with it. louis smiles again and throws his head back, the movement of his hips becoming bolder as he cups his cock once again and starts rubbing it through his knickers.

“you’re so fucking hot, you know that?” harry groans.

“yes, sir,” louis looks down at him and chuckles. harry snorts and a second later they’re both laughing, rocking against one another when louis leans forward and lets harry embrace him as they fuck.

“you little…” harry grumbles and flips them over, hooking louis’ legs around his waist and fucking deep into him. louis laughs again and then moans; his head thrashes from side to side until harry leans down to lick a stripe up his throat and place a kiss behind his ear. louis then only clings to harry and rides wave after wave of pleasure, sinking into the feeling of harry all around him, in him, with him. much too late, louis realizes he’s mumbling nonsense instead of just moaning incoherently. he’s proabably letting out a bunch of  _fuckme_ s and  _iloveyou_ s loose alongside the yeses and the bits of harry’s name, but he’s far too gone to pay attention. none of his words stop harry’s hips from snapping faster and faster, so louis doesn’t really care.

harry only has to pull on his cock about half a dozen times before louis is seized by his orgasm, clutching at harry and moaning against his lips. harry kisses him for a few seconds before his lips still against louis’ and his whole body tenses, hips twitching once or twice and breath stuttering against louis’ chin before harry leans his forehead on louis’ chest.

they stay like that for a minute before harry pulls out, disposing of the condom as louis stretches lazily and closes his eyes as he sinks into the sheets. in a minute something warm and wet touches his belly and he flinches, then relaxes again as he opens his eyes and is met with the sight of harry smiling softly as he cleans louis up from his mess.

when the towel is dropped on the floor louis pulls harry next to him and pulls the duvet over them both. harry kisses his temple and wraps an arm around him.

“you alright?”

“yeah,” louis replies softly, already feeling himself drifting off.

“yeah?”

louis opens his eyes, the image of harry slightly blurred around the edges. he closes them again and nuzzles closer, kissing harry’s neck softly before replying.

“never better.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> posted on tumblr [here](http://lousblue.tumblr.com/post/67805514612/yes-sir)


End file.
